Words and Actions and Consequences
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Repost - rated M for sex. Annie's stuck at Auggie's place when snow piles up outside. Words are exchanged, Actions result, and come dawn, they face the Consequences.


**By traffic counts, I see you guys like the hot 'n' heavy stuff, so here's another M-rated story. Not just sex, though. A bit of a story behind it all. Written between seasons 1 and 2.**

Chapter 1

The Words

"Tell me again why you don't have a dishwasher," Annie asked as she rinsed the final cup under the tap and shut it off, handing it to him to dry.

"Because the apartment didn't come with one, and I'm the only one here," Auggie replied. "Hell of a waste to wash one glass, one plate and a fork at a time. Why?"

"Just not a fan of pruny fingers," she said, looking down at her slightly indented fingertips. "Next time we play rock, paper, scissors for washing duty, I'm fibbing about what I throw."

"Ahh, the good ol' pull one over on the blind guy routine," he said, placing the dried cup back into the cupboards. He laughed,"Annie, I thought I could trust you."

Annie looked over at him and fought the urge to stick her tongue out and blow a raspberry, but fought back the grade school reaction. Instead, she looked out the window at the fading day, the graying of the sky as fat snowflakes drafted down. It wasn't quite cold enough for the flakes to stick to the ground, and they melted as they impacted the street and sidewalk. But she knew as the day ended, the temperature would plummet, and those flakes would soon be sticking and building up to a few inches of slippery goodness.

"Looks like I'm going to have to borrow your couch again," she said.

"Why's that?" Auggie asked, coming up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. He never minded when she had to stay the night, though it usually meant not getting much sleep as they stayed up talking and laughing at late night television.

"It's snowing," she said. She walked over to the window, placing her hand against the cold pane. "Guess it's a good thing I wasn't chosen for that mission, after all. I'm sure the flights are delayed or canceled by now. It looks like it could last all night."

"Not a fan of sitting in airport terminals, huh?" he asked, following her to the window. "I knew you wouldn't be. And besides, Russia may be beautiful any other time of year, but in the dead of winter?"

"Huh?" Annie asked, turning away from the window to look up at him.

"I said I knew you weren't a fan of flight delays and sitting on hard plastic seats in an airport terminal," he repeated, patting her on the shoulder before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What are you talking about, Auggie?" Annie asked. A slight suspicion rose in her at his words, and she joined him on the couch. "Did you have something to do with Robert getting chosen to get to fly to Russia over me?"

Auggie fought back a smile as he thought back over his subtle machinations and brief conversation with Joan the previous day. "Let's just say I pulled a couple of strings and leave it at that, okay?" he said, his lips turning up at the edges as he lost the fight not to smile.

Annie couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her best friend and confidante had just told her he'd pulled her off a mission, and he was blowing it off. "No, I'm not going to leave it at that," she said, turning towards him. "I really wanted to go. Russian's my best language, and I haven't been in there for ages."

"Annie, did you read the mission profile?" Auggie asked, turning his head towards her.

"Yes, of course I did."

"It's highly dangerous, more so than you've ever been involved in." Reaching over, he placed his hand on her arm and squeezed gently, "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Ripping her arm out of his grasp, Annie stood suddenly, the suspicion she had turning into outright disbelief. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself? I've been in bad situations before and successfully gotten out of them. Why would you do something like that?"

Hearing the harshness of her voice, Auggie stood, as well, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I did it to protect you. Robert's much more suited to this type of thing, anyway. It's only one mission. Why are you getting so angry?"

Annie shook her head, rounding on him. No, he wouldn't understand, she thought. She'd worked so hard over the past year and a half to prove herself at the DPD, not an easy task given the political machinations and egos of everyone there. And now the one person she thought was on her side went behind her back.

"You did it to protect me? Where have I heard that before?" Annie asked, not bothering to keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Auggie let his arms drop to his sides. This was going all wrong, he thought. "Annie, that's not what happened, you -"

Walking up to him, Annie accused, "Because you think you know what's best for me, because you 'like' me so much, because I'm your 'friend,' and you'd 'commit treason for me,' isn't that what you said to me?"

"Yes, that is what I said," he pleaded, knowing she was only a couple of feet away from him now by the sound of her voice. He wanted to touch her, but knew she wouldn't be welcoming. "I meant it then, and I mean it now. You've been a CIA agent for a year and a half now, Annie, and been on more missions and seen more action any other agent in the place, even ones with decades behind them. You've gotten commendations that I've never even come close to receiving and almost died on two separate occasions. Why are you getting so hyped up about this one?"

"It's not just about this one, and you know it," Annie accused, "You don't trust me. How many other times have you done this, huh? Gone all neanderthal on me? All big, bad Army soldier, you know better than me? If this is the type of friendship you're doling out, I'm not sure I want any of it."

Auggie stiffened at her words. Did she really just call him a neanderthal, he wondered, his jaw clenching. "It was only this one time, and I did it because something had to be done." Taking a step toward her, he continued, "You, Annie Walker, have got a death wish."

"Ha!"

"Don't deny it," Auggie said in a commanding tone. "Ever since you left college, you've been flying all over the world, visiting countries most people haven't even heard of. You've jumped at every mission that's come up, even ones that would make 20-year veterans think twice about. And your initial excuse of running away from your heartache doesn't fly. You were like that before Ben. All he did was give you an excuse for your behavior. And I'm sorry if you don't like my efforts to protect you from yourself, but as long as I'm your handler, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you come home to me in one piece."

Tears flicked behind Annie's eyes at the mention of Ben. She looked into Auggie's eyes, wishing for one brief moment that he could see her, see the pain his words and actions were causing her. "That was low, Auggie, even for you," she said quietly, the tears evident in her voice. "I never asked you to be my own personal Superman. And it's bad enough I have to deal with a few sexist pigs at work who still think female agents shouldn't be allowed, but I expected more from you."

Hearing the watery sound of her voice, Auggie knew she was on the verge of tears, and yet he wasn't sure what to do. He wavered between shouting at her and wanting to fold her in his arms.

"Annie, what do you want from me, huh? My problem may be that I like you, but your problem is that you refuse to let anyone care for you, let anyone love you. You won't let anyone into this carefully constructed little world of yours that you've built up over the past few years. All because you got your heart broken. Once. You are going to die very lonely and very sad if this is the type of life you want."

Annie flinched as if she'd been struck. "What in the hell do you know about love?" she half-shouted, a strange mixture of sadness and anger building up in her. "You've bedded half the women in the office, and the one time you supposedly fell in love, it was to a Russian anarchist! You've flashed that smile and broken more than one heart in your time, and you know it!"

She knew she had crossed the line by the look on his face, but at this point, she didn't care. She was beyond rational thought.

Auggie clenched his fists at his sides at her words. He wasn't sure where the next sentence that he uttered came from. He was running on base instinct, wanting to strike back at the hurt. "You can talk, Walker," he spit out, his voice dangerous and low. "I seem to remember the reason you were pulled off the Farm was because - oh, how did Joan phrase it - you could pass for a hooker?"

Chapter 2

The Actions

The air stilled between them suddenly. Had her jaw not been attached to her face, Annie's sure it would have dropped to the floor. The tears that had threatened behind her eyes tumbled out and ran down her cheeks. Taking the two steps that separated them quickly, she reacted.

Auggie knew she was coming toward him, but the loud smack and sharp sting across his face still came as a surprise. He felt the air move as she raised her hand again, but caught her by the wrist before it impacted, holding it there for a second before pulling her arm down by her side again.

He could feel the anger coming off her in waves, and mixed with his own hurting emotions, it made for an electric atmosphere. Not being able to see if she was gearing up for another attack, he released her wrist and grasped her upper arms, stilling her in place.

As the tension built in the small still air between them, it became almost unbearable. Auggie's hands, which had gripped her shoulders roughly, almost out of retaliatory fear that she would strike again, eased.

He fingers unclenched and instead pressed into her. He could feel the softness of her sweater under his sensitive fingertips, and his fingers clenched again, this time pulling her nearer. He could hear as well as feel her breathing as it came out of her softly. His own breath came quickly, and as his grip on her eased, he fully expected her to storm out of his embrace, or strike him again. His own anger dissipated slowly to be replaced by something he hadn't felt in a long time.

As she was in flats, she stood a few inches shorter to him than she did at work, so as he felt her breath on his face, he knew she was staring up at him. And those breaths became longer and more pronounced, mixing with his own emotion-filled breathing.

Staring up at his chiseled face, Annie saw the skin on his cheek redden where her hand had struck. His grip on her shoulders clenched and released several times, as if he were deciding whether or not to let her go. She could see the hurt she had caused him reflected back to her and felt a wave of remorse, which, when mixed with the anger still running through her, made her mind race. The nearness and high emotions made her heart beat frantically in her chest.

Neither was sure who made the first move, but suddenly each felt the space between them disappear, and as their lips crashed against one another, all thoughts of anger and hurt feelings disappeared from both their minds. Auggie's hands clenched into her shoulders, pulling her even nearer until she was flush up against him. As his mouth moved over hers, a small moan escaped her throat, and her arms wound around his waist, frantically grasping at his shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his dark jeans.

He released her shoulders and slid his hands across her collarbone to her neck, sliding his thumbs to her cheeks, holding her head in place as he tasted her, both their open mouths gliding against each other, tongues battling for possession.

Annie's frantic pulling paid off as his shirt became loose from his jeans, and she splayed her hands on his naked back, allowing her fingers to explore each well-defined muscle.

Auggie groaned into her mouth at the feel of her hot hands on his back, touching off a surge of electricity that ran through to the core of him. Wresting himself from her mouth, he quickly pulled his shirt off and flung it across the room. He felt her hands on him again, this time moving up his chest, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. They ended at his shoulders, and he paused, his breath coming in short gasps. With a patience he himself couldn't believe, he placed his hands at her waist, moving his hands slowly up, taking her sweater with it, asking without words if she was still willing.

Her answer came as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his chest, and he felt the light touch of her tongue against his skin. With a sharp intake of breath, he bunched the fabric of sweater in his fingers and pulled upwards. She lifted her hands off his chest, allowing him to pull the sweater off her, and soon she stood pressed against him, the silk of her bra not enough to contain the desire surging through her. His mouth found hers again as his fingers slid up her sides to her back, deftly finding the catch and releasing the single hook. He followed the releasing fabric with his hands, helping it down her arms. Never leaving her mouth, he ran one hand up her chest and cupped the soft fullness he found, eliciting a cross between a gasp and a moan that he felt rather than heard.

As much as he enjoyed the hot and electric feel, it wasn't enough, and given the way her hands were alternately caressing and scraping down his back and chest, he knew Annie felt the same way.

In a surge of manly possession, he bent his knees and caught her under her buttocks, lifting her weight. The sudden movement caused the kiss to break, but Annie soon caught her balance again, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. She felt his hands gripping her thighs and heat spread throughout her, settling in her abdomen.

With practiced steps, Auggie quickly crossed the space to his bedroom, turning at the last moment to sit on his bed, with Annie sitting on his lap, legs still wrapped around him. He pulled his mouth away from hers, relishing the feel of her smooth skin against his hard, muscled chest, her frantic breathing causing her breasts to move against him.

Annie, her arms still wrapped around his neck, became shockingly aware of his hardness pressing against her, even through the layers of fabric of both their jeans. Swallowing hard, she unconsciously moved her hips against his. His hands suddenly gripped her waist, staying her motions. She looked at him, confused, but saw that he was trying hard to maintain control. Smiling, she released her arms from his neck, and pressing a soft kiss against his lips, slid off his lap and quickly slid out of her pants and underwear.

Auggie reciprocated just as quickly, and as she rejoined him on the bed, he laid down, taking her with him. He found her mouth again, and as their lips and tongues joined once again in a heated battle, he allowed his hand to travel down her body, stopping at her breasts to caress the soft skin and press his palm into the tightened nipple, pressing his fingers into the skin.

Annie felt his hands move down her body, and she allowed her own hands to explore, as well, tracing every inch of his back and sides before traveling down to his sculpted buttocks. As his hand slid between her legs to explore, her fingernails dug of their own volition into his skin. He had found the spot of her building desire, and as her nails scraped against his skin, he found it again and again, and then going further, slid his fingers deeper into her heated skin.

Without words, Annie begged for him to complete what they had started, grasping his hips and pressing herself against his body. She then slid her fingers between them and stroked the length of him, eliciting an answering groan.

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, Auggie quickly moved his hand from her center. He turned quickly away from her, hands shaking as they delved into his nightstand drawer and retrieved a condom. He quickly had it unwrapped and himself sheathed. Turning back toward her, he moved atop her, hooking one hand around her knee, wrapping her leg around his waist.

Leaning on one elbow beside her head, his mouth joined hers as their two bodies fused into one.

Annie's fingers clenched into the sheets as he filled her, and the heat that was minutely cooled as he while he retrieved protection built quickly once more, turning from red hot into brilliant, glittering white. She wrapped her other leg around him and hooked her ankles together, digging both heels into his lower back, striving to allow him to go deeper into her core as he moved.

Auggie tore his mouth from hers at her movements, almost losing complete control as he felt her legs squeeze around him. He felt her start to muscles start to spasm and shudder and knew she was almost at the brink. He moved faster, levering himself up on both hands beside her as his body bucked, striving to meld even deeper into her sensuous warmth. He simultaneously heard her scream his name as she lost control, her heels digging into his buttocks, effectively putting him over the edge. As her body shook, she leaned up, grasped his head and pulled him down on her, capturing his mouth. His release came just as quickly, and she clung to him, taking every shake, shudder and spasm into her mouth.

As the last shudder left them both, Annie reluctantly tore her mouth from his. He rested his forehed against hers, as their breath slowly stilled again. Reason reluctantly niggled at the back of her mind, and she looked up at him. Seeing the warmth and devotion emanating from his features, she smiled and pressed another kiss against his lips.

Untangling her legs from him, she felt him move off her. The chill winter air soon started to cool both their bodies, and Annie shifted upwards, pulling the comforter out from beneath her to slide under it. Auggie followed suit, and pulling her against him, wrapped his arms around her. She settled her head into his neck, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 3

The Consequence

The silence, oddly enough, was what woke her. She was keenly aware of several things at once. She didn't move, wanting to instead figure out her situation before deciding what to do.

The first thing she was aware of was that her foot was very cold. The rest of her was warm, and she felt a heavy, soft comforter over her naked body.

Her nakedness was the second thing. She would get back to that in a second, for another realization came to her. Her back was covered by the comforter, save her foot which apparently was sticking out from it. Her front, however, was half on soft sheets and half on - oh, my, she thought. The reason she felt so warm was not from the blanket, but from the heated body she was half lying on. The fuzz of her deep sleep began to fade, and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before realizing the room was dark, as well, and only slight shadows were visible.

The unnatural darkness and overly cold air slid to the back of her mind, though, as the memory of a few hours ago flashed suddenly at her. As her eyes focused on the dim outline of Auggie's defined chest before her, she inhaled deeply, remembering in a mix of remorse and surprise what happened the night before. Remorse of the things she had said - oh, God, did she really say those things? And surprise at what happened after she slapped him. The air had seemed to crackle between them, and he had pulled her toward him - the kiss was bruising at first, she knew it meant to punctuate the hurt each of them had inflicted on the other.

But then it changed - oh, did it change, she thought, remembering back to the thrill of sensation that pulsated through her when his hands slid under her sweater. Even now, thinking back on it caused her skin to tingle, and her legs to weaken. A soft moan involuntarily made its way up her throat at the memory, and she pulled her foot in from the cold air, sliding her leg against Auggie's in the process. His arm contracted where it rested around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him - could they get any closer, she thought. She slid her arm across his chest in answer and pressed a kiss against the smooth skin.

"Auggie?" she whispered.

"Mm?" came his soft reply.

"I think the electricity's gone out."

"Are you sure?" he whispered, turning his head towards her and running his hand up and down her shoulder.

"It's pitch black. No light coming in the windows from the street lights - plus, it's very cold," Annie said, pressing herself deeper against his warm body.

"Feels warm enough to me," he teased.

She smiled at his teasing tone, secretly glad that last night's words didn't hang between them as heavy as she was afraid they would. "I'm afraid that's only because we're under the blankets and - well, you know."

"Naked as a newborn? Yeah, I noticed," Auggie chuckled, twisting his body so they were more face-to-face. "Guess we'll have to stay here for a while."

"I've got nowhere else to go," Annie whispered, wishing for just a little more light so she could see his face, to be able to read his features. As they settled in together, Annie rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand against his chest.

"You - Auggie, what I said last night - I mean, you should know that I didn't mean anything -" Annie stuttered as she tried to find the right words.

"Shh," Auggie whispered, placing his lips against her forehead. "We both said a lot of things, and to be honest, I don't regret any of it."

"What?"

"Do you really think we'd be here if that argument didn't happen?" he asked. "And besides, couples argue all the time, isn't that what they say? And that makeup sex is the best there is?"

"A couple? Is that what we are?" Annie asked incredulously.

"I don't know about you, but I've never laid naked with my best friend before as they caressed my chest," he said.

Annie laughed, and reaching up, placed a soft kiss against his mouth. "Well, there is such a thing as friends with benefits," she said, her lips hovering over his.

"Yes," he answered, his breath mingling with hers, "But this is far beyond the benefit stage." As his mouth captured hers again, his let his free hand trail down her back to the curve of her hip, where he rested it, nudging her further toward him. "And I'm too much of a gentleman to let this live in secret."

Annie's breath caught in her throat as his fingers left a trail of fire down her skin. "Yes, you are a gentleman, and I'm sorry for what I said. I know you're just trying to protect me. I - I guess I'm used to having to take care of myself, and here you come barging into my life -"

"Shh," Auggie whispered, pressing his lips against hers to quell her apology. "You were angry and had every right to be. I shouldn't have pulled you off that case. I think deep down, I wanted you here with me, and the odds of something going wrong in Russia were too great."

Annie's heart swelled at his words, and the implied meaning under them. "So you really don't think I'm going to die sad and lonely?" she asked lightly.

"Lonely? Not anymore. And I give you my pledge as a big, bad former Army soldier to never let you be sad again," he said, before his lips captured hers again. He splayed his hand over her lower back and pulled her fully against him. Groaning at the contact, he placed both hands on her face and deepened the kiss, sealing his pledge.

THE END


End file.
